


Katherine Howard Loves Halloween

by ExhaustedSunflower



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/pseuds/ExhaustedSunflower
Summary: Katherine and the others search for Halloween costumes. They are less than pleased with the sexiness of the Nuns and cute animals.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Katherine Howard Loves Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I hc that Kat would love Halloween, just saying. Anyone with that color hair loves Halloween.

There’s something about the fall, and Katherine absolutely loves it. The cool weather, fuzzy sweaters and cute boots, appropriate coldness for holding a hot cup of any choice drink without freezing your hands. It makes her mood so much better than an average day when she goes outside and sees all the beautiful autumn colors. There’s the satisfying crunch of leaves beneath your feet. There’s pumpkin spice everything, which is debated in the queen's household as one of the worst or best smells and tastes in the world. Tradition sticks, though, as they all order a pumpkin spice flavored coffee from their local Starbucks at least once as fall begins.

This particular slightly-sunny-but-not-too-hot-day is very exciting as they begin to prepare for Halloween. Of course it’s not for another month but, as the saying goes, Halloween begins in August. They’re looking online for costumes, but mostly just lamenting that women’s costumes are always so skimpy.

“Like, not to shame anyone right, but it’s usually so cold! If I wore that out I’d get the flu!” 

This is a complaint from Anna, who wants to be a bunny for Halloween. She looked up ‘bunny costumes for women’. The results were basically pornaography. But they eventually found something less revealing for her, deciding that a big sweater and bunny ears would be just as cute.

Then Catalina wanted to be a prisoner, which might have been worse. Mostly because this one involves restraints and the people who design these costumes are kinky bastards.

“Okay, there is nothing sexy about a convict. This is ridiculous.”

“Clearly you’ve never seen  _ Chicago _ .”

There’s also the complaints from all of them about the ‘Sexy Nun’ and “Sexy Priest’ costumes.

“ _ Nuns are not sexy!” _ Comes a scathing response from Jane.

“Priests are celebate though!” Cathy.

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” Anne.

“I want off this ride. Where is the Un-reincarnate button?” Anna.

“Eh, I think it’s kinda cool.”

They all turn their heads to stare at Kat incredulously. As if what she said was the strangest thing they’d ever heard.

“What do you mean?” Catalina asks.

“Well, it’s kinda cool that everything is sexy. Like, it’s not excluding anyone, so everyone is on the same level. It’s not really objectification, then, is it? Because if no one is wearing clothes and it’s normal, then no one is left out or judged for how revealing it is.”

She’s not sure if her explanation made sense or not. Hopefully they see that she thinks the nature of the costumes is cool and not that she thinks it's cool and wants to be a sexy Nun. She doesn’t want to be a sexy Nun.

She wants to be a sexy Firefighter.

When she says this, everyone acts very,  _ very _ weird about it. 

“Are you sure, Kat?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“We don’t want you to think you have to be sexy for Halloween because that’s how all the costumes are. We can find you something more conservative if you’d like?”

Katherine was fully expecting this conversation. They had it last year too, and the year before. She never fully explained why she likes the sexy outfits so much, but honestly, is it that bad? She’s an adult. A full twenty years old; she can dress that way. Plus, she’s always enjoyed looking good.

It usually circles back to that. People (Read: the other queens.) usually assume Kat doesn’t want to look alluring. That she doesn’t want the attention. Now, it might be true that she doesn’t want any unwarranted attention, but she does like looking hot. She even enjoys random compliments, so long as it doesn’t come with groping or following. A little bit of flirting is okay. 

She’s always  _ loved  _ flirting. It’s fun! And she’s so good at it, always knows exactly what to say and how to move herself to get the best results. Once, she’d flirted her way into cheesy fries at a Bowling Alley when she didn’t have any money. She felt very powerful that day.

It also helps her self esteem when she knows she looks that good. Katherine likes herself, she does. But sometimes when she’s feeling down she’ll put on a full face of makeup and take a walk. She’ll at least know she’s beautiful by the time she comes back. Even just looking in the mirror helps her out a bit. When she’s not feeling like much of anything, at least she knows she’s pretty.

Her ways of boosting her self confidence and her knack for flirting got her into trouble in her first life. Everyone always thinks that because of this she’s quiet and avoids her sexuality. But on the contrary, Katherine refuses to let the men in her past take something this important to her away. This is hers. They took her virginity, they took her autonomy, they even took her life. They can’t take her image. Katherine is beautiful, and she knows this. She likes this. 

“No, I’m good with sexy firefighter. Thanks for the thought though!”

One day she’ll explain why she’s so okay with being labeled sexy. Right now, though, it’s just for her. 

(That, and she can’t figure out a way to explain it that doesn’t make her sound terribly self obsessed.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got my point across okay. I wanted to try for a version of Kat that isn’t afraid of herself. I know as a woman who has gotten harassed most of my life, I still find joy in compliments and in my own perception of my looks. Sometimes you just want to feel like That Bitch, you know? She’s still got her trauma. She still wouldn’t like people getting too close for comfort or really even having sex. But to be comfortable in your own skin is a liberation for your mind and body. It takes a lot of conscious effort to get there, but once you love yourself it’s a great thing.
> 
> Flirting for fun is a thing!! Sometime it’s just meaningless talk and it doesn’t always have to go somewhere. Some people really like doing it, I for one have always been pretty decent at it. It’s pretty cool to do once you’ve got it down.
> 
> Also, the cheese fries thing? Happened to me. I flirted my way into a whole meal that day, it was incredible.


End file.
